His Destiny
by ewan's girl
Summary: Set during Episode 3; Obi Wan Kenobi must come to terms with his destiny. (Finally updated! Sorry it took so long. please read and review. If you haven't already, you're gonna want to read my other stories to understand this one better.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: His Destiny  
Author: Ewan's Girl  
Summary: Set during what I believe will happen in Episode Three, it is mostly from Obi Wan's point of view. He discovers his destiny.   
Spoilers: I don't believe there are any, this is just what I believe will happen in episode three. If you haven't read "Fork in the Road" or "Born to Suffer" you need to, to be able to understand.   
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but we all know that. Oh wait I do own She-ar-ah...I forgot.  
Archives: If you really want any of my stories sure, just email me.  
  
*His Destiny: Chapter 1  
  
In the still of the night, when others were asleep, a single light could be found at the Jedi Temple. The hum of a light saber, and laser blasts can be heard right outside the door of the training room. A lone figure can be seen jumping over, kicking, and destroying training probes.   
He's been at it for hours; no one has the nerve to stop him. Jumping high in the air and coming down, hard, green blade slicing through the last probe, a bare chested, exausted Obi Wan Kenobi falls to the floor. Sweat drips off his body onto the cold metal floor, he begins to tremble, and unsure if it's due to the exaustion, or the memory he is trying to forget.   
'Enough of this.' He thinks to himself, but he can't push the vision of his padawan's face out of his mind. The anger, the hate, the pain...the terrible battle. 'How could I kill him? My own apprentice? My best friend...what kind of a master would kill his padawan?' Rising to his knees, he tried to quiet his mind, to be one with the force, but emotion took over and tears roll down his cheeks as he collapes back to the floor. "I can't do this...not any more." He says as he throws his light saber across the floor. Behind him a warm blue glow fills the room. "I told you." Obi Wan cried into the light. "I told you the boy was dangerous." Obi Wan scolded the light as he struggled to his feet. "You said he would bring balance, all he brought was pain!"   
Obi Wan stumbled to a bench when a figure emerged within the light. The figure is of a tall, large man with long hair and a beard, dressed in Jedi attire. "Anakin's future is still uncertain, balance he still will bring." The ghost of Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn answered in a soft tone.   
"You were wrong...wrong about Anakin, wrong about me." Obi Wan said, not looking at his former master.  
"How was I wrong about you padawan?"   
"You said I would be a great Jedi Knight." Obi Wan told his master sternly, while getting up to his feet. "How can I be a great Jedi when as an apprentice I lost my master, and as a master I lost my apprentice?"  
Quietly Qui Gon sat on the bench. "It hurts me to see you in pain Obi Wan, you were like a son to me...but leaving the Jedi is not the answer."  
"I have brought shame to the order, even if I were to stay, I could never train another padawan." Obi Wan said with his back to Qui Gon.  
"You sound like me, after my first apprentice turned to the dark side." Qui Gon said, as Obi Wan turned to him. "I was determined to never train another one, but master Yoda told me the apprentice I train will go down in history as a great Jedi master, and until I met you, I didn't believe him." Tears came to Obi Wan's eyes. "You have your destiny Obi Wan, fulfill it."  
"I can't. All I feel is anger hate."  
"Control your emotions Obi Wan."  
"I'm tired of controlling them, what good does it do?" Obi Wan asked his former master.  
"Obi Wan, anger leads to the dark..."  
"All I want to do is go to a virtually deserted planet, and disappear." Obi Wan continued, cutting him off.   
"Obi Wan."  
"My brother Owen is envious of my life, always has been. The truth is I would trade him lives in a heart beat."  
Qui Gon looked at his former pupil, he remembered the young boy he used to train; so full of life, so ready to help people. Not many Jedi have had to deal with the pain he has endured, very few could survive such pain. "We need you padawan."  
"I can't do it. Every corner of this temple reminds me of Anakin. The others are afraid of me, because everyone I've ever loved has been lost."  
"Everyone? What about Amidala?" Qui Gon asked.  
Obi Wan shook his head. "No, Amidala chose Anakin."  
"But you promised you'd protect her." Qui Gon answered, looking into Obi Wan's eyes.  
"Why would she need me? She has a whole damn army to protect her."  
"Ours is not to question, ours it to..." Qui Gon started.  
"Leave me alone." Obi Wan cut him off.  
"Obi Wan."  
"Go away, leave me alone!" Obi Wan shouted, and kicked a shelf holding training light sabers.  
"Obi Wan, you have your destiny, fulfill it."  
"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Obi Wan yelled as he turned around he found that Qui Gon had left, and Amidala was standing at the door. He also noticed it was morning.   
"Ben?" She asked frightened. She was the only one allowed to call him that.  
"Why are you here?" He asked, panting.   
"I need your help." She answered, stepping into the room.  
"Why me? You have Bail Organa and his army to help you now." Obi Wan said snidely.  
"You promised." Obi Wan noticed Amidala holding a light saber. "Please Ben, I'm so scared."  
Obi Wan grabbed the light saber; on closer inspection he noticed it was Anakin's. "Where did you get this?"  
"I found it when I woke up this morning. It was on Anakin's empty pillow." She looked at Obi Wan. "There's more."  
"What?" Obi Wan asked, inspecting the sword.  
"I'm...I'm with child." She answered softly, and Obi Wan dropped the saber.  
"What?"   
"I'm with child." She repeated.  
"Anakin's?" He asked, she nodded. Obi Wan looked to where Qui Gon had been standing. "So, Anakin has brought balance."  
"So, will you help me?" She brought him back to reality.  
"I will forever protect you child, even after I die." He gave her hand a kiss, she hugged him. "I give you my word as a Jedi."  
"Give me your word as a friend instead." She said, looking into his eyes.  
"Then I give you my word as a friend." He kissed the top of her head.  
"Thank you Ben."  
  
To be continued.   



	2. His Destiny: Chapter 2

*Chapter 2:  
  
"Breath." The voice of the chambermaid said as the medical droid spouted off conditions. "Come on your highness, you're doing great." The chambermaid continued.  
"Ahhh!" Amidala screamed as the pain worsened.   
"Ok, this contraction is...done." The medical droid answered. "It should be anytime now."  
Amidala laid back as the chambermaid put a cool cloth on her forehead. "Ben?" She moaned "Ben?" A strong, yet gentle hand held hers tightly, a bearded man leaned down and kissed her hand.  
"I'm here. I won't leave you." An exhausted Obi Wan Kenobi answered softly.  
"General Kenobi." A just now noticed solider called into the room. "His highness Bail Organa would like a word with you."  
"Amidala, I will be right back." Obi Wan said, rising to his feet.  
"That's what Anakin said." Amidala stated, with tears in her eyes.  
Obi Wan leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "I'm not Anakin." With that he left the room to find Bail Organa pacing outside.  
"How is she?" He asked, concerned.  
"It should be anytime now." Obi Wan answered while going to the water fountain, and splashing his face with the cool liquid.   
"You look exhausted old friend." Bail commented.  
"The last 15 hours have been more exhausting than any battle I've ever been in." Obi Wan sighed.  
"You're a good man Obi Wan, Alderaan owes you so much. You will always have a place in our hearts."  
"As will all of you in mine." The two men then shook hands when the chambermaid stormed in.  
"It's time!" She called, and with that Obi Wan disappeared through the door with her.  
Taking his place at Amidala's side, Obi Wan gripped her hand. Her screams of pain grew more intense.   
"Ok, time to push your highness." The droid ordered.   
"Ok Ami, let's do this." Obi Wan said with a smile.  
"I'll trade you places." Amidala said, her face soaked with sweat.  
"You know I would if I could." He answered her with a kiss.  
"I know I...Ahhh!" She began to scream.  
"Ok now your majesty, you're going to have to push." The chambermaid demanded.   
As Amidala began to push, her screams intensified.  
"Push Ami, you're doing great." Obi Wan coaxed.  
"The head is out." The droid claimed. "Just one more push."   
"I can't." Amidala insisted.  
Obi Wan gripped her hand tighter. "Yes you can Ami, the force is with you."  
"Obi Wan I can't."  
"Please Ami, for me." Tired eyes begged her.  
"Ben I can't." She insisted.  
"For Anakin then." He finally stated.  
With that, Amidala pushed one last time.  
"He's out!" The droid exclaimed.   
"He?" Amidala asked, breathing heavily.  
"Yes your highness, you have a son." The chambermaid stated.  
"Ben, I have a son!"  
Obi Wan took the child from the droid. Tears filled his eyes. "He looks just like his father." As he began to bring the child to the mother, Amidala began to scream again. "What's going on?" Obi Wan asked, concerned.  
The droid examined her. "She's having another one."  
"What?" Obi Wan and Amidala said in unison.   
"She's having twins, and this child needs to come out now!" The droid continued.  
"Ben, I'm scared." Amidala confessed to her friend.  
"It's ok, I'm here. But Ami, you need to push now."  
"I can't, I don't have the strength." She cried.  
"Ami, use that strength you used when your planet was under attack. Use that strength you had when you fought the senate. I know you have it in you." Obi Wan coaxed.  
Amidala shook her head.  
"Amidala you must push, or this child will die; now push!" Obi Wan commanded.  
Mustering up what strength she had left, Amidala pushed.  
"That's it! Good girl!" Obi Wan shouted, still cradling the first-born.  
With one last scream the second child was free. Still holding the first, Obi Wan went to the medical droid.   
"It's a girl. A beautiful little girl." He said, beaming with pride.  
"Yeah?" An exhausted queen asked.  
"Yeah, beautiful just like her mother." Obi Wan said, as he smiled at his friend. Cradling both in his arms he kissed both on the tops of their heads. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"I thought Jedi didn't show emotions." Amidala joked.  
Obi Wan smiled. "We make exceptions." Carefully he handed the children to their mother. "I better go inform their stepfather." He said, giving Amidala her precious new gift. As he turned to leave, he took another look at the family. He and Amidala exchanged glances, both knew what was missing.  
**  
Later that evening, Obi Wan found himself at the nursery. He looked over both the infants. The boy began to cry. Obi Wan searched for the chambermaid, but she was nowhere to be found. He carefully scooped the child in his arms. "Shhh." He said in a soothing tone, trying to calm the child. "Luke, you have a temper on you just like your father. That'll get you into trouble someday." Suddenly the baby stopped crying, and smiled at the Jedi.  
"He likes you." Amidala said behind him.  
"I think he's hungry." Obi Wan said, handing Luke to Amidala.  
"You would've made a wonderful father." She said putting a hand on his arm.  
"Maybe, but I'll settle for teacher." He said, kissing the top of Luke's head.  
"Thank you for everything." She looked him in his blue green eyes.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." He said as he backed away.  
"Ben, you've done so much. What more..."  
"I could've saved Anakin." He said, as he hung his head.  
"Do you really blame yourself?" She moved towards him.  
"I don't know."  
Both sat in silence, not knowing what to say next.  
"Well your highness, if you need me just call for me. I think I'm going to retire for the evening." Obi Wan finally broke the silence. As he began to leave, Obi Wan stopped suddenly and grew pale.  
"Ben?" Amidala noticed he looked like he was in pain.  
A look of dread overcame his features.  
"Obi Wan?"  
He collapsed to his knees. Amidala put Luke down and rushed to him.   
"Ben? What's wrong?" She looked at him with great concern.  
"It's as if hundreds of people suddenly cried out in pain, and then were silenced." He answered in a shaky tone.  
"I don't understand."  
Obi Wan's eyes grew wide with fear. "I have to get back to the temple, something's wrong." With that he left the puzzled queen.  



	3. His Destiny: Chapter 3

*Warning, this chapter is a little sad.  
  
*Chapter 3:  
  
  
It was quiet; an eerie silence filled the halls of the Jedi Temple. Darkness consumed the temple, which made Obi Wan Kenobi feel uncomfortable in the only place he's ever called home. Finding that the lights did hot work, Obi Wan pulled a glow rod from his belt, and used it to light his way. The disturbance in the force was great; a feeling of fear entered his body. Through the darkness he searched for signs of life, and although he knew what happened, he did not want to believe it. A war was fought here, a war that would be devastating to the Jedi.   
He searched room by room, but found no trace of the others. When entering the dinning hall he came across a sight he wasn't prepared for. Children, young Jedi students; some were old enough to be padawans, but most weren't. Obi Wan knew the masters must have had their padawans protect the other children while they fought the invasion. But the masters must've failed, because here were their apprentices lying on the floor, light sabers in hand in a massive pool of blood. Obi Wan searched for signs of life, but found none. Finding the strength Obi Wan moved into the room. Behind a table he found an even worse sight than the fallen padawans. He found a group of small infants and toddlers with their chambermaid. Bending down to one of the boys Obi Wan's thoughts returned to Anakin's small children. He quickly turned away from the scene, because he was about to be sick.  
He continued his search from room to room, finding the bodies of more of his fellow Jedi. He finally found his way to the council room. Hand on the door; Obi Wan prepared himself for the worse. Forcing the door open, he found himself standing in the most sacred room in the temple in shambles. One by one the bodies of the council members were found. Obi Wan used all of his training to control his emotions. Turning over another chair Obi Wan found the body of one of the greatest Jedi ever to live.   
"Master Windu." Obi Wan said as a chill ran down his spine. Bowing his head, Obi Wan gave up hope for the Jedi. Suddenly he felt another presence in the room. Ignighting his light saber Obi Wan moved another chair, when he saw the other presence he quickly deactivated his weapon, and knelt down next to a small green creature. "Master Yoda!" Obi Wan said in almost a shout.   
"Told them I did." Yoda said with a groan.   
"What do you mean? You told them?" Obi Wan asked the weakened master.   
"Grave danger I fear in his training."  
Obi Wan was taken back by these words; he had heard these words many times in the last ten years. "Master Yoda, you're delirious." Obi Wan stated as he tore a piece of his tunic and binded his master's wounds.   
Obi Wan cradled the tiny Jedi Master in his arms. Yoda looked at the Jedi, he knew all of the students that were taught at the temple, but in his heart he always knew Obi Wan Kenobi was special; perhaps not the chosen one, but a chosen one with a special purpose.  
"Control your anger you must." Yoda said looking his friend in the eye. "Lose you too, I must not."  
Obi Wan pushed back his emotions. "I must search for more survivors." He said, putting Yoda in a chair.  
"Bother not, for only survivors we are. Last of the Jedi." Master Yoda hung his head.  
"No." Obi Wan protested, kneeling down in front of the great Jedi. "Surely some masters and padawans that are still on missions..."  
Yoda shook his head. "Hunted they were, one by one. Others were called home, all but you."  
Obi Wan turned away from Yoda, he felt sick to his stomach. "We can't be all that is left." He said under his breath.   
"Mmmm, Skywalker." Yoda claimed, watching the other Jedi.  
Obi Wan's eyes grew wide with realization. "The children, of course." He looked at Yoda. "Oh gods, the children. What will stop this enemy from finding the children?"  
"Protect them we must."  
Obi Wan's gaze drifted from Yoda, and his eyes grew wide.  
"Obi Wan? What do you see?" Yoda asked his companion.  
"I see Soldiers dressed in white, a man dressed in black, the hate, the evil. I see the temple, and fire." Obi Wan looked at Yoda. "They are coming back, they're going to burn down the temple."  
Yoda hung his head. "Stop them we cannot."  
"Master Yoda, the man in black, he is looking for me...who is he?" Obi Wan looked Yoda in the eyes.   
"Vader."  
"Vader? Who is Vader? A sith lord?"   
Yoda nodded. "Find Vader you will, protect the children first you must."  
Obi Wan looked at the rubble that was once the temple. "Master Yoda, I must get you out of here. They don't know you survived."  
Yoda agreed, and Obi Wan let him on his back. As they left the room, both Jedi masters looked at their fallen brethren and sisters. "Saddens me it does Obi Wan, but with the force now they are." With that they left the room.   
Obi Wan helped Yoda into a small ship; he set coordinates for Yoda's home planet in the Degobah system. "Are you sure you're alright master?" Obi Wan asked, as Yoda slipped into the pilots seat.   
"Yes Obi Wan. Many things to do you have." Yoda looked at Obi Wan, he took note how much this promising student had grown. He gripped Obi Wan's hand. "May the force be with you."  
Obi Wan bowed, and he watched the sole surviving Jedi Council member leave the temple. Obi Wan suddenly knew that he wasn't alone. He felt the presence of evil. Knowing that it wasn't time for him to die yet, he found a way out without being noticed.  
  
*To be continued.  



	4. His Destiny: Chapter 4

*Chapter 4  
  
Obi Wan sat on the hill that overlooked the temple. He watched the fire consume his home. He fought the anger that was welling up inside. Suddenly he felt someone watching him. With one swift move he was in a defense stance with light saber in hand. He saw his opponent, a woman a few years younger than himself. She was almost as tall as he was, her hair, dark purple seemed to dance on her head. She had markings around her eyes almost shaped like bird talons. She wore a long black gown with a neck like a spider's web, and a golden snake choker around her neck.  
"So quick to use a weapon Obi Wan?" The woman said with a smile. "Some things never change." Obi Wan did not change positions. "Put it away Obi Wan, I'm unarmed." She said with a sigh.  
"Like you said, some things never change. First you put your weapon down." Obi Wan commanded.  
The woman smiled at Obi Wan. "After all these years, you still know me too well." With that she revealed a smaller version of the light saber from under her sleeve.  
"A light dagger? Sneaky, like you." Obi Wan said, as he took her weapon, and put it with his light saber on his belt. The woman turned her attention to the fire. "Did you have anything to do with this?" Obi Wan asked her, motioning towards the fire.   
"No." She answered calmly.   
"Come on She-ar-ah, you're telling me that you had nothing to do with this." He persisted.  
"That's right." She kept her calm tone.  
"I don't believe you."  
She turned to the Jedi. "Don't you think that if I wanted the Jedi dead, I would've done it a long time ago?" She then returned her gaze to the fire.  
"I don't understand, I thought you hated the Jedi." He asked, dumbfounded.   
"I don't hate the Jedi, I just chose another path." She answered, never taking her gaze off the fire.  
"Yes I know, a dark path." Obi Wan chided, his words etched with pain.  
"Do you even know why I chose the dark side Obi Wan?" She-ar-ah looked at him. "It's not because I'm evil, it's because I'm selfish."  
"You're selfish?"  
"With the Jedi, you have these amazing powers, but all you can use them for is the good of others. You're like a robot, a weapon. With the dark side, you have freedom. You can have emotions." She explained to him.  
"Emotions." He scoffed.  
"Yes emotions. You know fear, anger, sorrow...love. Do you remember love? Oh wait I forgot that I'm talking to Obi Wan 'goes by the code' Kenobi." She-ar-ah said, her words now etched with pain.  
"I guess I don't understand." Obi Wan revealed, feeling a little bad.   
"I don't expect you to, you're too good." She-ar-ah stated, putting a hand on his cheek. "Oh course, you always have been."  
Obi Wan moved away. "If you're not here to watch your handiwork, then why are you here?"  
"I'm mourning." She looked back at the fire.  
"Mourning? You?" Obi Wan couldn't believe it.  
"Obi Wan, do you remember your parents?" She seemed to change the subject.  
"I only met my mother once, before she died...I remember my brother though." He was taken back by this question.  
"So you might say that for the Jedi, the council members become sort of a seragant parent figure to them right?" She continued.  
"I suppose so." He answered, not sure where she was going with this.  
"Well for me, one of the council members was my parent." Obi Wan looked at She-ar-ah, she was almost in tears. "Did it ever occur to you, that we never knew my last name?"  
"No, not till now." He spoke in a soothing tone. "What is it?"  
"Windu. My name is She-ar-ah Windu."  
Obi Wan was shocked. "I never knew master Windu had children."  
"A child, and apparently nobody knew, except master Yoda."  
"What happened?" Obi Wan purged the subject.  
"My mother left after I was born, apparently she couldn't handle two Jedi in her life. So she broke my father's heart. It was right after that, that it was forbidden for Jedi to marry." She looked at Obi Wan. "You see, I'm not the only selfish one in my family." Obi Wan reluctantly took her hand; actually he missed holding her hand. "Do you remember when we would sneak up here, and watch the stars?" She changed the subject.  
"Yes." Obi Wan thought back to the pleasant memories.  
"And that time Qui Gon found us, and we thought we were so busted? But instead he watched the stars with us."  
Obi Wan hung his head. "Yes."  
She-ar-ah looked at Obi Wan. "I was saddened by the news of his death."  
"I'm sure you were." Obi Wan said sarcastically.   
"No I was, but I was more upset when they first told me it was you who had died." She ran her hand through his beard.  
"They told you I had died?" He looked at her.  
"My master figured that the only one who could've destroyed a sith had to have been the master."  
Obi Wan hung his head. "Of course."  
She looked into his eyes. "My master underestimates you, he still does."  
"Who is your master?" Obi Wan asked, moving closer to her.  
"Nice try." She-ar-ah backed away.  
"She-ar-ah."  
"I cannot tell you. You will know when you must." She looked back at the fire.  
"He murdered your father." Obi Wan continued.   
"No he didn't, Vader did."  
Obi Wan looked at her. "Who is this Vader?"  
She looked at him and smiled. "You have been away, Darth Vader is my master's new apprentice. He is ten times more intense than Lord Maul, the sith you faced. Courascant fears him, soon the galaxy will as well."  
"Where can I find him?" Obi Wan held her face.  
"I cannot tell you." She closed her eyes, under his touch.  
He moved closer, and stoked her cheek with his thumb. "She-ar-ah, I must find him...please."  
Her eyes snapped open. "What's in it for me?"  
"What?" Obi Wan let go of her face.  
"If I tell you about Vader, you'll find my master. I will be killed. Nothing in this scenario benefits me." She crossed her arms, and stared at him.   
"He killed your father!" Obi Wan protested.  
"Yes, and while that saddens me greatly, he makes my job easier. He does all my master's dirty work." She said, and pointed to the temple.  
"You're right, you are selfish." Obi Wan felt disgusted.  
"I don't expect you to understand Obi Wan." She looked at him. "A lot has happened in ten years."  
Obi Wan looked back at her, he still couldn't believe how beautiful she was after all these years.   
"I'll tell you what Obi Wan, since I still have a little soft spot in my heart for you, if I find a way that taking you to Vader will benefit me, then I'll take you to him." Obi Wan opened his mouth to protest. "But until then..." She leaned in and kissed him. Obi Wan watched her leave; he then noticed she had reclaimed her weapon.  
"Where will I find you?" He called after her.  
"You won't, I'll find you." With that, she left the Jedi she used to love, standing alone in the cold.  
  
*To be continued.   



	5. His Destiny:Chapter 5

*Author's note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to write another chapter. But here it is, so please read and review.. more on the way I promise.  
  
*Chapter 5  
  
He has been awake now for a straight 72 hours, wearily he made his way back to the planet of Alderaan. He hid his exhaustion well, but anyone who knew Obi Wan before, back when he was only an apprentice knew he was exhausted...exhausted by life. He found his way to the nursery, where he found Queen Amidala asleep in a rocking chair, holding Luke who was asleep on her chest.   
He watched for a moment; She had lost almost as much as he had, and now he must ask her to give up more. He hated himself for what he was about to do. He knelt down in front of her, and gently touch her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her friend, but her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. She put Luke in his bed and followed the Jedi into the hallway. Obi Wan related the story to her of the extermination of the Jedi.  
"Oh Ben, Ben I'm so sorry." She exclaimed, hugging him.  
"There's more." He brought himself to say.   
"What is it?" She asked, concerned.  
Obi Wan looked away. "I fear for the children."  
"What? You mean Luke and Leia?" Amidala gasped.  
"Yes."  
"No, they're just babies." She pleaded with him.  
"Trust me, that doesn't matter." Obi Wan shuddered at the memory of the dead children.  
"Can't you do something? Ben please." She begged him in tears.  
"Yes there is, but it won't be easy for you." He answered, looking her in the eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"I took a midi clorian count on both of them." Obi Wan started.  
"And?" Amidala seemed to be getting impatient.  
"Leia had enough to be considered a Jedi, but Luke..."  
"What?"  
"Luke has an incredibly high count, infact the only Jedi to have a higher count was his father." Obi Wan said, and hung his head.  
"What does this mean." Amidala was confused.  
"It could be dangerous to keep them together...I think we should separate them." He said, sensing her pain.  
"Separate them?" Tears filled in her eyes.  
"I must take Luke far away from the hands of the Sith." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ami, but you must understand Luke is our last hope." He pulled her in for an embrace, she cried on his shoulder. After a moment Amidala looked into Obi Wan's eyes. She then went back to the nursery, and picked up Luke. She held him tightly and tears streamed down her face. She kissed him on the forehead, and walked back to Obi Wan.  
"Take him, it's best I don't know where he is." She said as she handed to tiny bundle to the Jedi. Obi Wan cradled the child in his arms, Luke smiled at him. Amidala kissed Luke one more time. "I love you my son. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you a better universe."  
"Amidala.."   
She then kissed Obi Wan on the cheek. "Protect him Obi Wan Kenobi."  
"For all eternity, you have my word." They embraced; in his heart Obi Wan knew it would be the last time he would ever see her again, his heart ached at the thought as he held her tighter. With that they parted ways.   
Obi Wan held the child tightly in his arms and took him off the planet, across the galaxy to a planet in the outer rim territory, a desolate planet called Tatooine.   
Landing his ship by a small farm, he was greeted by a man and woman.  
"What did you do this time?" Was the greeting he received from the man.  
"Owen." The woman said sternly.  
"Nice to see you too brother. Hello Beru." Obi Wan stated as calmly as possible.  
"Hello Obi Wan." Beru smiled. "We are relieved to see you, we heard about the Jedi."  
Obi Wan bowed his head  
"I figured you had something to do with it." Owen piped in. "Bad luck seems to follow you everywhere."  
"Owen!" Beru chided.   
"its ok Beru, can't expect forgive and forget." Obi Wan looked straight at his brother.  
"Why are you here Obi Wan?" Owen turned away from his brother's stare.  
"I need your help Owen."  
"Of course."  
"Wait here." Obi Wan ordered as he ran to his ship and returned with Luke in his arms.  
"whose child is this?" Owen asked.  
"His father was a dear friend.. His name is Luke Skywalker."  
"Anakin?" Owen asked, Obi Wan nodded.  
"This child's life is in danger. I need you to care for him."  
"Oh no, you're not dragging us into anything Obi Wan. Clean up your own messes." Owen turned his back to Obi Wan.  
"Listen Owen, he's all we have left, last of the Jedi. Hate me all you want, but don't take it out on the boy. I figured you wouldn't mind since I know you are unable to have any children of your own." He looked at Beru, who hung her head.  
"How did you?" She asked quietly.  
"Your thoughts are dwelling on it." Obi Wan turned to her, and looked at her with compassion. "Owen please, I need you help, he needs your help."  
Beru took Luke from Obi Wan. "Of course Obi Wan." She said as she cradled to child.  
"Now Beru, who knows what he's getting us into." Owen stepped forward.  
"Oh Owen, this child needs us, please."  
"Owen, I know I'm asking a lot. I'm sorry you feel that you've had a hard life.." Obi Wan started.  
"Like you would know what a hard life is, living in that pampered Jedi temple, everything handed to you." Owen claimed almost in tears. "You wouldn't even know what pain is."   
Obi Wan felt anger fill his body, darkness came over him. "You don't want to compare pain with me Owen.. trust me."  
"Of course we'll keep the child, if he stays with you he probably will be killed. Just like everyone else, right Obi Wan?" Owen kept pushing.  
"Owen stop." Beru begged.  
Without thinking Obi Wan punched his brother, knocking him to the ground. He then pulled out his light saber and pointed it to Owen's throat. Beru screamed. Suddenly Obi Wan realized what he did. He deactivated his lightsaber.  
"Owen I'm so sorry.. I have to go." With that he turned to leave. "I will be back to train the child." He called as he climbed into his ship.   
"Obi Wan! Becareful!" Beru called after him.   
The couple watched as Obi Wan headed farther into space. Beru Held Luke close to her.   
"Oh Owen, can you believe we have a child?" She turned to her husband.  
Owen put his hand on Luke's head. "One things for sure, I won't let Luke end up like his father. Obi Wan is not to see this child ever again."  
"Owen no."  
"It's for the boy's own good Beru, for his own good."  
  
*To be continued.  



	6. His Destiny: Chapter 6

*His Destiny: Chapter 6  
  
In a dark room lit only by candles a silloette of a woman can be seen, it is a beautiful woman by the name of She-ar-ah Windu. She has seen and done much in her life already at the age of 30. Ten years ago she resided at the Jedi temple, but left after her lover deceived her and left her waiting for him. She didn't hate Obi Wan for it, but she was angry at him; she could never hate Obi Wan, hard as she tried she couldn't do it. She never felt comfortable around the Jedi, except for Obi Wan. From as far back as she could remember she knew that the only person she could count on was herself, she hated herself for forgetting that and letting herself fall in love, but there was something about Obi Wan that even to this day made She-ar-ah's heart skip a beat. So when she was abandoned she decided to never let someone else take advantage of her heart again. That's when he found her; he was only a Senator at the time, but he showed her power beyond her wildest dreams, and promised she could one day be just as powerful. She had to admit it was an easier life than that of the Jedi, and She-ar-ah learned how to make it even easier. She discovered how to have a life of luxury while still learning about the dark side of the force. Using her beauty and charm she now found herself the only person close to the one they called master. He looks at her with a lustful eye, and she uses that to her advantage. Ever since the death of Darth Maul by the hand of her previous lover She-ar-ah grew closer to her dark lord. That is until his attention turned to his new project...Vader.   
Looking at herself in the mirror, she placed her hair atop her head using the aid of a golden snake hair clip. She then painted her lips a dark crimson, and slipped on thigh high vynal boots over her form fitting silver leather suit. She then closed her eyes and began to meditate; the newly appointed Emperor was returning home, and she needed to be ready. But all of her thoughts turned to her encounter with Obi Wan.   
`Gods, he still looks so good.' She thought to herself.   
As she concentrated harder, trying to become one with the force she was interrupted by a storm trooper.   
"Mistress She-ar-ah?" The storm trooper called to her.  
"I told you, do not interrupt me when I am in here." She snapped back, not opening her eyes.  
"I'm very sorry, but you asked me to inform you when the Emperor was returning." The storm trooper stated nervously.  
"Very well, thank you."  
"His ship is docking now."  
"What?" She-ar-ah's eyes snapped open. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I..." He began to struggle for breath as if he was choking.  
"I'm sure Vader is already there awaiting his arrival." She-ar-ah said snidely as she stared down the trooper. "Well, we'll see who he's happier to see." With that she left the room, leaving her hold on the storm trooper, who collapsed to the floor gasping for air.  
Rushing to the landing platform she found the Emperor's ship landing, and Vader waiting patiently. She took her place next to him.  
"I was afraid you wouldn't make it." Vader said snidely.  
"Well, master doesn't have all of us on a leash." She snapped back.  
"No, he has you tied to his bed."  
She-ar-ah looked at him, anger began to swell. "Atleast I'm more to him than just a weapon, eh Vader."  
The Emperor began to come down the ramp of his ship, Vader and She-ar-ah knelt before him.   
"Yes you're right, you're his whore." Vader put in the last word as the Emperor came to them.  
"Rise my friends." The Emperor commanded.   
"Master!" She-ar-ah ran to him, giving him a kiss. "I've missed you."  
"As I you." He then turned his attention to Vader. "You did well my young apprentice, I hear the Jedi are no longer a threat."  
"Yes my master, but there is a matter of concern, we have yet to find Kenobi." Vader answered, getting to his feet.   
"Kenobi? I'm tired of that name." Palpatine complained.  
She-ar-ah turned to her master to try and change the subject. "Master, I'm sure you're weary from your travels."  
"Yes, why don't you go to the room, and I'll be there in just a moment, I have something to discuss with Lord Vader."   
Knowing if she stayed it would be discovered that she saw the Jedi, she obeyed her master hoping she could find out their plan later.  
****  
Later that evening when the Emperor was away at meetings She-ar-ah made her her way to Vader's quarters. Letting herself in she discovered he was out. She began to search his incredibly clean room. She found nothing of interest, infact she found no papers at all. She opened up Vader's enclosure that serves as a way for him to regenerate his power. Inside she found an elaborate computer, along with what she determined to be a life support system. Finally, she found something of interest. She found two pictures. One of the pictures had a beautiful woman of about 24 years old. She-ar-ah had seen the woman before around the Senate. She turned the picture over and read the back. "To my beloved Anakin, so I will always be with you. Love, you're Angel." She-ar-ah read outloud. "Anakin?" That name sounded so familiar to her. She looked at the second picture; it was crumpled and ratted, as if Vader had looked at it many times. As she opened the picture she discovered it was of Obi Wan Kenobi standing with a taller, younger Jedi. She finally remembered why the name Anakin sounded so familiar. She remembered her master calling Anakin Skywalker Kenobi's apprentice. She had heard that Obi Wan had killed his apprentice during a horrible battle, because Anakin was turning to the dark side, just about the same time Vader showed up. A smirk came across her face.  
Returning to his quarters, Vader was surprised to find She-ar-ah sitting on his bed.  
"Get out." He commanded.  
"Oh Lord Vader, I know we have our differences, but we should find a way to work together." She said, moving to her feet.  
"Get out." He commanded again.  
"We're not that different, you and me. When you first came here I was jealous of you, but we come from similar backgrounds." She said as she slinked towards him.  
"What do you mean?" Vader asked impatiently.  
"Our master saved both of us after we left the Jedi." She came closer to him. "Right Anakin?"  
Vader moved Quickly away. "Anakin Skywalker is dead."  
"You're right, killed by the one he trusted most."  
"What do you want She-ar-ah?" Vader asked, trying to change the subject.  
"I want what you want." She started to move towards him again. "To rule the galaxy."  
"What?" Vader became curious.  
"Vader, we have both been betrayed by those we trust most. What's to stop our new master from doing the same?" She ran her hand up his arm. "We are strong with the force lord Vader, together we can defeat the Emperor and rule the galaxy." Her hand moved to the latch on his helmet. "Just think, we will be our own masters, we'll start a new order." She began to remove his helmet. He grabbed her arm and quickly threw her to the ground. He then latched his helmet back on and stared at her a moment.   
"I could tell him you know." Vader finally said.   
"Go ahead, he'd never believe you over me." She-ar-ah snapped back.  
"It's so easy to see." Vader continued.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The boy looks just like his father, only a fool like our master can't see it. I could tell him, then where would your precious son be?" Vader continued to stare at her. "Keep in mind She-ar-ah, I have black mail, so I'm in charge now." Not another word was spoken, and he turned and left. She-ar-ah let out a sigh of relief, she then noticed the bruise on her arm.   
"Very well Vader, if it's a war you want."  
  
*To be continued.  
  
*Are you guys enjoying this one so far??  
  



	7. His Destiny: Chapter 7

His Destiny: Chapter VII  
  
* Sorry it took so long to continue this story, I've been in the process of moving, and I didn't have Internet access for over a month. Please continue to read and review.   
  
Below the tall buildings and sky traffic on the planet of Courascant, under the feet of the rich and powerful on the planet's surface, lived a different breed of people. A people who lived outside the law, a people who lurk in shadows, that lived in ghastly conditions. In a poor excuse for a cafe, a lone figure sat in a dark corner, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Suddenly the door opened and a woman dressed in a long black velvet skirt with a slit up the front, exposing her knee high vynal boots, and a crimson corset-like top with black gloves that went up to her elbows stood. Her dark purple hair was styled around her neck, and a golden snake decorated her arm. She took in her surroundings and noticed the man in the corner. As she made her way to him, a man from the bar approached her.   
"You look good enough to eat." The man stated, licking his lips.   
Raising an eyebrow, the woman stared at the stout, grotesque man.   
"Come on baby, I've got my speeder outside." The man continued.   
She-ar-ah stared coldly at the man. "I don't think so." She said, moving away. Suddenly she was surrounded by six more of the scoundrels.   
"We think so." A man with three eyes stated.   
As she stood there She-ar-ah put all of her weight on one leg, and placed her hands on her hips. "Didn't your mothers teach you anything?" She asked, while she pointed her hand to the first man who approached her. The man began to gasp for air. As she closed her fist, the man dropped to the floor. "You need to treat a lady with a little respect." Suddenly the man on the floor was dead. "Now boys, I'd love to stay and play, but I'm late for an appointment." The remaining men moved out of her way. She then walked to the hooded figure in the corner. Pulling up a chair she sat and put her feet on the table. "You sure know how to choose the most charming places." She said to the hooded figure just as a waiter approached them.   
"Yeah what do you want sweet heart?" The waiter asked in a slurred tone.  
"My friend will have..." She took a sniff of her companion's drink and made a face. "Another of whatever he's drinking, and I'll have a Kallipso Chaser." With that the waiter turned and left.  
Finally the hooded figure looked up. "How did you find me?" Obi Wan asked the woman.   
She smiled. "Maybe I still share that special bond with you." She stated while he gave her a stern look. "Or maybe it never occurred to you to check your belt for a homing device." With that Obi Wan pulled out a small blinking machine from his cloak. "Or maybe you did. Well obviously you wanted me to find you again."  
Just then the waiter returned with their drinks.   
"Thank you." She-ar-ah said as he handed her the drink.   
"Whatever." The waiter grumbled.   
"Oh, and these are on the house." She-ar-ah said with a wave of her hand.  
"These are on the house." The waiter repeated.  
"No they're not." Obi Wan said with a wave of his hand. "She-ar-ah just pay the man."  
"Fine." She said with a sigh. "You know, you really are no fun Obi Wan Kenobi." She said, handing the man some credits.   
She then removed her gloves and exposed the bruise Vader gave her.   
"Is that the reason you're here?" Obi Wan asked, pointing to her arm.   
"Partly." She said looking at it.   
"Vader's handiwork or your master's?" He asked.  
"Vader's. My master would never."   
"I'm sure." Obi Wan said snidely. "So, I take it that you found someway to benefit yourself, otherwise you wouldn't be here."  
"Ever since the death of Darth Maul; thank you by the way. My master has been looking for a new apprentice." She-ar-ah related as she took a sip of her drink.  
"And you were next in line." Obi Wan finished for her.  
"Can't put anything past you." She said snidely, but felt bad afterward. "Yes, that is until Vader came along. Now I only see myself as my master's Harlot."  
"And whose fault is that She-ar-ah?" Obi Wan said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.   
"We choose to get to the top in different ways Obi Wan. Look, Vader took what is mine, so I decided I will take you to him."  
"Listen She-ar-ah, I've had time to meditate, and I know that if I were to face Vader it would be anger, and that is leading down a path, that I can't afford to go down."  
"But, he murdered the Jedi!! Destroyed everything you had, your home!" She-ar-ah tried to convince Obi Wan.  
"Exactly why I cannot face him; if I did it would be out of anger, and you above all should know that anger leads to the dark side." Obi Wan stated, as he got up to leave.   
"There's something else you should know about Vader, it concerns you." She-ar-ah's tone grew quiet.  
"What?" Obi Wan grew annoyed with this conversation.  
"Vader is not the name he always went by. Although he is mostly a machine, there is a man inside there somewhere."  
"What does this have to do with me?" Obi Wan asked, looking around the room.   
"My master saved the man now known as Vader after he had a terrible fight with his Jedi master." Obi Wan looked at She-ar-ah, startled. "My master pulled this man out of a Volcano."  
A look of fear overcame Obi Wan. "No, it can't be." He said in a whisper.   
"The name Vader used to be known as was Skywalker." She-ar-ah finished her story.  
Obi Wan collapsed to his chair. "No, it can't be...Anakin is dead."  
"True, the man you knew as Anakin is dead, from a certain point of view." She-ar-ah took another sip of her drink.   
Obi Wan closed his eyes, trying to forget the memories.   
"Vader is full of hate, he blames the Jedi for what happened to him, but mostly he blames you." Obi Wan looked at She-ar-ah. "He's looking for you, he will kill everyone and everything you care about until you face him. It started with the Jedi, what next? Your family? Friends?" She stopped for a moment, and looked straight into his eyes. "The queen?" Obi Wan looked away, She-ar-ah smiled. "The children?" He looked straight back at her. "Who are these children Obi Wan? They are important to you, your thoughts dwell on them." He didn't answer. "You are an endangered species Obi Wan, you must protect the future of the Jedi."  
"If you want Vader dead so badly, why don't you kill him yourself?" Obi Wan asked, desperate to change the subject.  
She-ar-ah chuckled. "While I have found it beneficial to take you to Vader, to kill him myself would only result in my death."  
Obi Wan held his head due to the weight he now felt inside it. "How could I not know that Vader is Anakin?" He said almost to himself.   
"Well, why do you Jedi still not know who my master is?" She-ar-ah answered him. "It's called the dark side for many reasons Obi Wan, one is because it's hard to see." She said, taking another sip of her drink.   
Obi Wan contemplated her proposition. 'Maybe I can still save Anakin.'   
"I will face him." He finally stated. "I must face him, it is my destiny."  
  
*To be continued.   



	8. His Destiny: Chapter 8

His Destiny: Chapter VIII.  
*Once again, I hope you are enjoying this story. Please, please read & review!  
  
  
Keeping his head down, so no one would see his face Obi Wan Kenobi followed She-ar-ah through the streets of Courascant. He didn't know what he would say or do when he finally met his former apprentice again, he would follow his instincts and listen to the force, he knew he would need it since he was facing the dark side head on. She-ar-ah led him to an imperial transport and told the driver to take her home. Obi Wan hid inside his cloak.   
"You know, you look very inconspicuous like that." She claimed sarcastically.  
"How do I know that you're not leading me to a trap?" Obi Wan asked without looking at her.  
"That's a very good question." She answered back.   
Obi Wan waited for more of a response, but took what he could get. He began to notice that they were headed for the imperial headquarters. "Your master is in the military?" He asked She-ar-ah, whose mood suddenly became much more serious.  
"You will know soon enough." Was all she answered.   
Uneasiness began to overcome Obi Wan as the transport began to dock. She-ar-ah turned to him.  
"Now keep your hood up, don't look or speak to anyone, and stay close to me...we should be just fine." Obi Wan nodded, but his uneasiness didn't go away.  
As they walked Obi Wan took in his surroundings, he noted all the soldiers dressed in white. He also noticed a sinister looking man going over blue prints, he knew this man as General Tarkin.   
"What's going on?" He whispered to She-ar-ah.  
"Plans for a new space station, nothing that concerns us." She whispered back.  
She led him down a dark corridor, to a room guarded by two storm troopers, who stopped them in their tracks.   
"Sorry mistress She-ar-ah, but no unauthorized people are allowed in the emperors quarters. Who is your guest?" The trooper asked her.  
"None of your business." She stated back "In fact I'm sure the emperor would love to hear about the way you are treating me."  
'Palpatine?' Obi Wan thought to himself. 'Could he be behind all this?'  
"I'm sorry mistress, but orders are that we must see all unauthorized personnel's identification." The trooper commanded.   
"You don't need to see his identification." She-ar-ah said with a wave of her hand.   
"We don't need to see his identification." The trooper repeated.   
"He's no threat." She waved her hand again.  
"He's no threat." The trooper complied.   
"Let us through."  
"Let them through."  
Obi Wan now found himself in the Emperor's quarters, and apparently She-ar-ah's quarters as well. Obi Wan removed his hood. "You use your power to control others too much." He chided.  
"Please, you would've done the exact same thing if your were in that situation." She stated, while sitting down on the bed.   
"There are other alternatives." He continued.  
"Why? Why have this power over weak minded people if you never use it?" She argued.  
"We aren't supposed to control people, take away they're right to free will."  
"Unless it's necessary." She looked him square in the eyes.  
"Yes."  
"Well maybe what you deem as necessary is completely different from my view. Those soldiers out there, they are nothing but simple-minded clones left over from the war. The simplest mind available, all they were created for was loyalty. Why not have some fun?"  
"Because it's wrong She-ar-ah, and you know it."  
"Exactly why you're the Jedi, and I'm the Sith." She looked down at the floor. "We're getting off track here."  
"Yes, where will I find Ana...I mean Vader?" Obi Wan asked, looking around the room.  
"His quarters are just down the hall, but I'm sure he's not there." She stated, getting up from the bed.  
"Where will he be?"  
"He could be anywhere. Look Obi Wan, I can't help you any further. I've done more than I should have anyways. When you leave these quarters, I will have no knowledge of you being here. If you get caught, I cannot help." She turned away from him.  
Obi Wan put a hand on her shoulder. You've done so much, please help me more...I can't do this alone. I need you."  
"To be a Jedi again?"   
"Yes, we can start the order over, rebuild. It's what your father would want...it's what I want. It's been so great to see you again She-ar-ah." He turned her towards him, and kissed her forehead.  
"So what you would marry me then? Now that my father's dead it's ok. But back when we were going to, you changed your mind, and left me there. But now that you need me, you would marry me." She moved away from him.  
"No She-ar-ah, I love you, yes I need you, but I love you. I never stopped loving you." He lifted her chin towards him.  
She looked at him, her eyes glassy from the tears begging to be shed.   
"Come back to us, to me." He continued.  
"It's not that simple Obi Wan." She looked away from him.  
"How could it be more simple?"  
"If we start over, we will have a very hard life...loneliness, persecution, I'm not sure if it's for the best."  
"She-ar-ah, you can't be that selfish as to tell me that you are unwilling to leave this pampered life to do the right thing." His voice grew annoyed.  
"You don't understand I have to be selfish."  
"You have to be selfish?" It was clear to hear the hurt in his voice.  
"Yes, I have to be selfish for...never mind, you wouldn't understand."  
"She-ar-ah please, make me understand."  
Tears began to escape from her eyes. "Obi Wan, ten years ago...um." Before she could continue her story her door opened; Obi Wan's hand went to his light saber, but quickly dropped when he saw the figure of a small boy. As the boy came into the light Obi Wan's eyes widened as he noticed the boys features. The boy was lean, and tall. His auburn hair was cut short; his blue/green eyes seemed to pierce ones sole. Obi Wan couldn't believe his eyes; staring at this child was like going back in time. The boy even had his dimples, and a small mole on his right cheek.  
She-ar-ah looked at Obi Wan and then back to the child. She didn't know what to do.  
"Mother!" The child smiled, and ran to She-ar-ah, giving her a huge hug.  
"Benjamin, what are you still doing up?" She came out of her trance.  
"I heard your voice, I wanted to see you, and I haven't seen you all day."  
She kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry my darling."  
The boy looked at the tears in his mother's eyes. "Mother, why are you crying?"  
"Well Benjamin, sometimes adults cry for other reasons besides sorrow."  
Benjamin held his mother's face, and whipped a stray tear with his thumb. "But this is not one of those times."  
"Sometimes I forget how strong you are in the force." She looked at her son, beaming with pride.  
Suddenly Benjamin's attention turned to the stranger in his mother's bedroom. "Who is this?" He asked, letting go of his mother.  
"Um, well Benjamin this is a very dear friend of mine."  
Obi Wan came out of his state of shock, and gave a warm smile.   
"Benjamin Palpatine, I'd like you to meet Obi..."  
"Qui Gon Jinn." Obi Wan cut her off, and extended his hand.   
Benjamin grasped the stranger's hand, looking at him very cautiously. "Have we met before?" He asked Obi Wan.  
Obi Wan and She-ar-ah exchanged glances. "No Benjamin, we have not."  
"Are you sure? You look very familiar." The boy continued.   
"It's like looking in a mirror." Obi Wan stated under his breath.  
Benjamin then noticed Obi Wan's light saber. "You fight with a light saber?"  
"Oh yes I do." Obi Wan drew it out, and ignited it.   
Benjamin's eyes grew wide as he stared at the brilliant green light. "Wow, I've never seen a green one before."  
"It was my master's." Obi Wan looked at it.  
"Wow, my father is my master..." Obi Wan's heart sunk at the word father. "He says that I'm a natural with a light saber, and he doesn't know where I got it from because he's not very good with one." The boy excitedly told his new friend.  
"Maybe you got it from your mother." Obi Wan looked at She-ar-ah.   
She-ar-ah turned to a young woman who was standing in the doorway. "Kulbir, I need you to take a transport and take Benjamin somewhere safe."  
"The woman looked at her. "Safe? Where? Why?"  
"Anywhere, take a comlink, I will call you when I can."  
"What's happening mistress?"  
"Just follow my orders!" She looked at the girl. "Please, take Ben away from here."  
The girl nodded, and She-ar-ah went to her son.   
"My father says that I may someday be the best swordsman in the galaxy...even better than the great Darth Maul." Obi Wan grew angry at the sound of that name. "But I think that Lord Maul wasn't the best swordsman. I mean he was beaten by a mere apprentice, wouldn't that mean that the apprentice would be the best?"  
"He is." She-ar-ah said, looking at Obi Wan. "Ben, I know you want to stay up, but I need you to go with Kulbir."  
"Where are we going?" Benjamin looked at his nursemaid.   
"You're going for a little trip. I'll be there later."  
"No, I want to stay with you." The boy held onto his mother.  
"Benjamin, please."  
"Benjamin." Obi Wan knelt down next to the boy. "I know that you want to stay, but listen to your feelings, you know the force will tell you the right choice."  
The boy closed his eyes, and looked inside himself. "I will go mother, it's what the force wants me to do." With that he hugged his mother. The boy then looked at Obi Wan. "Thank you father." Obi Wan and She-ar-ah looked at each other.  
"How did you know?" Obi Wan looked into the boy's eyes.  
"Your thoughts, they gave it away." The boy looked at his parents, not sure what to do.   
"It's ok to be confused Benjamin, it will take time. But always listen to the force, it will guide you, it will be the light." Obi Wan put a hand on the boys shoulder.   
"It's time." Kulbir calmly stated to the group, and then she led Benjamin away from his parents.   
"Father." Benjamin turned to Obi Wan. "Tell me your real name."  
"Obi Wan Kenobi." She-ar-ah said for him.   
"Kenobi. Then I too will be called Kenobi." With that the boy left the room.  
*To be continued.   



	9. His Destiny: Chapter 9

Title: His Destiny: Chapter IX  
Author: Ewan's Girl  
  
*Author's note: Um, Hi everybody, sorry it took so long to update this story; I've had a lot happen in my life, and really didn't have the time to Update. I'm so sorry to all who've liked my stories. To those who have never read my stories; you will want to go to the author's directory and read my other stories to understand more of what's happening in this one. Please review, I love reading anything you guys write. Thank you for putting up with me.   
  
  
  
Chapter IX:  
  
  
The disturbance in the force was like none he had ever experienced before. The stench of the dark side was so pungent, almost like garbage left out in the sun for three days. Obi Wan worked hard to control his emotions. He was nervous about facing his padawan again. He was also angry, and he knew that he had to control his anger, or it would be used as a weapon against him.   
He moved with great stealth, so he would not be discovered. He searched for Vader, with hopes that he could still save his apprentice. He closed his eyes, trying to sense any trace of Anakin, but found none.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
She-ar-ah walked the halls, dressed in her black cloak. The Emperor had summoned her while she was packing her things. She rounded the corner and entered her master's thrown room. Palpatine sat on his chair and stared out the window. She-ar-ah knelt on one knee in front of him.   
"Rise my dear." He said to her. "You have proven yourself worthy of the dark side, there is nothing more ruthless than a conniving woman." He continued.   
"I only want to please you master." She said as she moved towards him. She bent down to kiss him, but he turned his face away. "Master? What is it?" She asked him, but he was silent. "Have I upset you my lord?" Suddenly a door to her right opened, and Darth Vader stepped into the room. She-ar-ah began to grow afraid, but tried to hide it. "What is this?" She asked defensively. Neither one answered. "Whatever lord Vader told you was false my lord." She tried to switch the blame. "He is trying to take you away from me." She cried, kneeling in front of Palpatine, who stared at her coldly. "My lord, you must believe me." She said in a begging tone. Suddenly her voice was cut short, and she gasped for air.   
"You surpassed my expectations She-ar-ah, you feel if you can't be my apprentice then you'll be my master." Palpatine stated, eyes burning into her, and She-ar-ah shook her head, still gasping for breath. "Pay attention Lord Vader, while I show you the true power of the force." She-ar-ah clutched her throat, trying to free herself from her master's grip, finally he let go, and she tumbled down the stairs. When she finally came to a stop, she coughed as she turned to her master.   
"My lord, please, I was only testing the loyalties of Lord Vader, he still has strong ties to his past." She pleaded for her life.   
  
Suddenly a voice was heard over a loud speaker. "My lord, the target is in range. We will fire on your command."  
"How did you feel when you saw him again?" Palpatine asked the shaken woman.   
"What? Saw who?" She lamely answered, trying to think of a way out.   
"I warned you, didn't I She-ar-ah?" The emperor continued.   
"Warned me?"   
"Look out that window." The dark lord commanded.   
As She-ar-ah looked out the large window to her horror she saw the small ship that carried her son surrounded by three imperial ships. "No." She said in almost a whisper. "You can't. He's an innocent boy, you can't!" Tears filled her eyes.   
"I told you anything that Kenobi cared for would be destroyed!" The emperor screamed.   
"No." She pleaded.   
"Be mindful my apprentice." Palpatine said to Vader, ignoring the pleas from the woman. "Never show vulnerability by loving someone."  
"Yes my master." Vader answered.   
"Admiral." Palpatine called out into the room.  
"Yes my Lord?" The admiral answered.  
The emperor gave a menacing, yet hurt glare at She-ar-ah. "Destroy your target."  
"NOOOOOOO!!" She-ar-ah screamed as she ran to the window, just in time to see the ship explode into millions of pieces. She then collapsed to her knees in tears.   
  
  
  
Obi Wan skillfully made his way through the halls without being seen; suddenly he felt a scream inside his head, and he felt a white, hot pain go through his body. He searched through the force, and realized what just happened.   
"Ben." He said in a whisper, and lowered his head.   
  
She-ar-ah continued to cry as the two dark lords stared at her. She slowly turned towards them. "You Monster!!" She screamed at the Emperor, and she headed up the stairs towards him, light saber in hand. "You have made the wrong woman mad, your highness."  
Palpatine laughed. "Now my dear She-ar-ah, you will join your son." As he finished saying those words he began to shoot beams of light from the tips of his fingers, knocking She-ar-ah to the floor. She screamed as the lightning hit her body, her screams rang through the building, and were heard by Obi Wan Kenobi.   
She-ar-ah's screams intensified as the relentless stream of energy flew at her from her master's fingers. It felt like hundreds of knives stabbing her over and over.   
Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Palpatine saw a green light coming straight at him, seconds later Vader intercepted Obi Wan's blade, just inches from his master's head. It was enough of a distraction that Palpatine stopped his attack on She-ar-ah, she collapsed to the ground half alive. The Emperor laughed at Obi Wan's feeble attempt at assassination.   
The Light sabers sizzled and sparked with each blow. It was a duel fuelled by revenge, both parties seeking revenge on the other. Palpatine sensed the hate looming over the former friends. He smiled. Obi Wan attacked with such vigor, he led a relentless series of blows at his opponent. Rage overtook his emotions and made him stronger. His former apprentice was good, but his new armor made him slow and Obi Wan clearly had the upper hand. As he continued to push his advantage onto Vader, he suddenly became conscience of his rage; he also heard the eerie cackling of Palpatine. He knew the sith lord was taking pleasure with seeing a Jedi use anger to fight. Through the corner of his eye Obi Wan noticed She-ar-ah trying to get to her feet.   
"It's useless Obi Wan" Vader taunted. "You are beaten."  
"Not today Darth." Obi Wan answered, flipping over the Sith. He kept an eye on She-ar-ah; he noticed she was pulling out her light dagger. Before Obi Wan could react, she threw the dagger at the Emperor, hitting him in his arm. A split second later Vader threw his saber at She-ar-ah, impaling her in the chest.   
"NO!" Obi Wan screamed. Vader and Obi Wan exchanged quick glances, both knew Vader was unarmed, but both attended their wounded friends.   
Obi Wan rushed to She-ar-ah, she had deactivated the light saber and was clutching her wound; blood began to seep between her fingers. Obi Wan put his hands over the wound, he looked up at the Sith, but they were gone.   
"He was unarmed." She-ar-ah said, breathing heavily.  
"I know." He answered, trying to stop the bleeding. He put his cloak over her.   
"Stop." She struggled to say. "You have to go."  
"I can't go on with out you." He almost choked on his words.   
"You have to...I...I'm needed elsewhere." She coughed as she spoke.   
Obi Wan looked into her eyes, he could feel the tears streaming down his cheek. He shook his head in an argument. "I just got you back, you can't leave me now." He pleaded with her, and the force.   
"I finally understand the will of the force Obi Wan; you must...go on." She reached up and touched his lips; he leaned down and kissed her. She looked at him in his blue-green eyes, and reached into her cloak, and pulled something out, putting it in Obi Wan's hand. Not another word was spoken between them. Slowly she slipped away in his arms. As he let her body to the floor, he looked at the trinket in his hand. As he opened his blood soaked fingers he saw his river stone that he gave her when he proposed to her ten years ago, the same river stone that Qui Gon had given him on his 13th birthday. He kissed her forehead, as a single tear fell down his cheek. This was it, this was the finale thing that broke him, the Sith destroyed everything important to him. His eyes burned with hatred for the Sith Lord.   
"Palpatine." He snarled. Suddenly he rose to his feet, and searched for the Emperor.   
  
*To be continued. 


	10. His Destiny: Chapter 10

Title: His Destiny: Chapter X  
Author: Ewan's girl  
  
  
Chapter X:  
  
Storming through the halls, not caring who saw him, Obi Wan Kenobi searched for the Emperor. His knuckles grew white from clenching his light saber so tightly. Storm Troopers tried to stop him, but each were cut down, one group blocked an entrance of a door, with one flick of his wrist Obi Wan sent a metal beam from the ceiling crashing on top of them, he simply walked over it.   
He found himself in a huge, empty room. It looked like a training room of some kind. He could sense the dark side was all around him. He heard the cackling of Palpatine. He searched for the evil lord.   
"Obi Wan, be mindful of your emotion." He heard the voice of Qui Gon tell him. "The force will guide you."  
Obi Wan shook it off, the Jedi were all but extinct, and he didn't care if he died with them. The room was unsettling, you couldn't tell if you were coming or going.   
"You're a relentless thorn in my side Kenobi." He heard the voice of the Emperor.   
"You're afraid to show yourself!" He called back. "You always send the inferiors to destroy me, you want me that badly, then face me yourself!"  
Laughter echoed through the room. "That's just it, I don't want you. You're just always in the way." The emperor taunted. "Story of your life isn't it Obi Wan? No one wants you." Obi Wan continued to search for the source of the voice, but with no luck. "Your family didn't want you, your master didn't want you..." Palpatine taunted.  
"Show yourself!" Obi wan cried.   
"Your padawan didn't want you, the queen of Naboo didn't want you, that whore She-ar-ah didn't even want you...and now, I don't want you." He continued.   
Obi Wan desperately tried to ignore the taunts.   
"Face it Obi Wan Kenobi, you're worthless. And because of your worthlessness you failed everyone that you ever cared about."   
"Enough games Palpatine!" Obi Wan tried to find the Emperor, to silence him. Suddenly he began to hear voices echo through the room...familiar voices.   
"He's headstrong, and has much to learn of the living force..." Qui Gon's voice stated.   
Behind him he heard another voice. "I love both of you, but I chose Anakin." Amidala's voice rang out.   
"It's your fault I'm like this!" The sound of his beloved padawan came from his right.   
"Stop this!" Obi Wan began to tremble.   
"Fuck you, and fuck the Jedi..." A females voice rang out.  
"She-ar-ah?" Tears formed in his eyes.  
"And you can tell Obi Wan that goes for him as well." Her voice finished.  
"I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan learner." Qui Gon's voice stated.  
As the voices continued Obi Wan closed his eyes, he knew what the Emperor was doing, and Obi Wan was dumb enough to almost fall for it. He began to meditate, tried to call upon the force for help. The force calmed his nerves, and led him to Palpatine.   
"What am I to do with you Kenobi?" The Emperor stated with a sigh. "You continue to surprise me."  
"You killed the Jedi, and countless others. The Senate won't look too kindly at this Palpatine. I'm placing you under arrest." Obi Wan moved towards him.   
Palpatine began to laugh. "Yes Obi Wan, but the Senate has no power anymore, I've seen to that. Plus, as far as anyone knows, you killed the Jedi. I mean you're all that's left, plus you did attempt to assassinate the Emperor. And if I remember correctly, did you or did you not leave your apprentice for dead?"   
Obi Wan's eyes stared coldly at him.  
"Things don't look too good for you Obi Wan." The Emperor said with a sickly smile on his face.   
Suddenly Obi Wan found himself surrounded by armed guards.   
"If only you knew the true power of the force." The Emperor claimed to him.   
Obi Wan raised his saber; he was prepared to die. Suddenly, his light saber left his hands, and floated into Vader's. Obi Wan then watched in horror as Vader destroyed the one thing he still held onto from Qui Gon, his master's light saber that had been his for ten years now. Vader then walked towards Obi Wan with his red light saber blazing.   
"No." Palpatine ordered. "I want him alive."  
"Master? Is that wise?" Vader questioned.  
"Yes, to kill him would give him what he wants...a way out." The Emperor stared at Obi Wan. "No, he must live with the pain of his failure. Because it is an agony that will haunt him forever. Lock him away, he is alone now." With that the dark lord laughed at the Jedi before him.   
Storm troopers grabbed Obi Wan and began to lead him out.   
"Our paths will cross again Vader, you know better than anyone that we have unfinished business Anakin! I will return. Someday we will return!" Obi Wan called out to his former apprentice, who just stood there watching his former master be drug out by soldiers, he deactivated his light saber.   
  
*To be continued. 


	11. His Destiny: Chapter 11

Title: His Destiny: Chapter XI  
Author: Ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: A huge thank you to all who read this story, it took so long for me to finish it, and I am sorry for that. I'm in a kind of creative block with my stories at the moment, so hopefully I will come up with some new ones soon. Thank you guys so much.  
  
  
Chapter XI:  
  
He sat in a dark corner of his cell, with his knees pressed up against his chest. He knew things were grim. Thoughts of failure danced through his head. He began to feel hopeless. He had let the dark side win, he felt that it was his fault for everything that had happened.   
Suddenly, a blue light filled his cell, and the ghost of Qui Gon Jinn appeared. "You let them get to you Obi Wan." He said in a scolding tone.   
Obi Wan turned his head, trying to ignore the specter.   
"Facing the Emperor was a foolish thing padawan, he used your emotions against you." Qui Gon continued. He looked at his former apprentice trying to hide in a corner, the Jedi master sighed to himself. "So, now what?" Qui Gon asked.  
"You tell me, you're the one with all the answers." Obi Wan said snidely.   
A passing storm trooper heard him talking and went to see what was going on, but upon inspection of his cell, it seemed that Obi Wan Kenobi was talking to himself.   
"You have your destiny Obi Wan." Qui Gon urged.   
"My destiny? And what destiny would that be Qui Gon? Because from the looks of things, it seems that my destiny has more to do with the inside of this cell than anything else." Obi Wan said in almost a shout.  
"Wallowing is self pity won't give you the answers padawan." Qui Gon said in a tone that made Obi Wan feel like he was thirteen again.   
Obi Wan looked at his former master, and tears came to his eyes. "It's my fault, all of it."  
"Obi Wan."  
"It all started with you, it's my fault you died, then Anakin, the other Jedi...She-ar-ah, and my...my son. All of you gone, because of me."  
"Obi Wan, turn to the force, it'll give you strength. You are surrounded by darkness, but it will guide you out." Qui Gon said to his "son". "I'm so sorry you have been chosen to handle this burden, if I had only known the force's will..."  
"Then what? Then you wouldn't have died? You wouldn't have left me all alone? Left me alone to fail?" Obi Wan turned away from his master. "Palpatine was right about me."  
"If you're so worthless, then why were you chosen to save the Jedi?" Qui Gon turned Obi Wan to face him.   
"But I didn't..."  
"There's still time; you're still here."  
Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon. "Luke."   
Qui Gon nodded. "We need you more than ever padawan." With that Qui Gon disappeared.   
Obi Wan pondered for a moment the things that had transpired. He looked up at the door, and saw the storm trooper standing guard. He walked towards his capture, and called upon the force. "Excuse me?" He called to the guard.   
"What?" The trooper snapped back.   
Sighing a deep sigh Obi Wan did something he wasn't fond of. "You will take me to a transport" He said, waving a hand in front of the trooper.   
  
Moments later he found himself at the docking bay. Before boarding his ship he turned to the storm trooper and waved his hand one more time. "Obi Wan Kenobi no longer exists."  
"No longer exists." The trooper repeated.   
"Now, go tell your master this news." And with that the trooper left the Jedi alone in the hanger.   
Obi Wan left Courascant that day, never to return again.   
  
He returned to Tatooine, and his brother brandishing a blaster to his chest greeted him. "Get off my land." Owen commanded.   
"Owen, don't be foolish." Obi Wan stated calmly, with his hands in the air.   
"Stay away from Luke; I won't let him go on any of your damn idealistic crusades and end up like his father." Owen continued.   
"Owen, nothing happens by accident with the force. If Luke is meant to be trained, then he will be."  
"Over my dead body." Owen pushed the gun closer to Obi Wan.   
"So be it brother, but I will watch over the boy, I have a promise to keep." Obi Wan said, as he turned to leave.   
  
The years past by and Obi Wan kept his word, and kept a constant visual on the boy. One evening he found himself overlooking the farm and a boy of about 11 years old came out. The boy noticed the again Jedi. Owen came out after the boy.   
"Is that Old Ben Kenobi? Uncle Owen?" The boy turned to Owen.   
"Yes it is Luke." Owen answered, as he looked up at his brother.  
"Can he come to dinner?" The boy asked politely.   
"No, you stay away from him do you hear me?" Owen reprimanded.  
"But why?" The boy asked in almost a whiney tone.   
"Because, he is a crazy old hermit and only brings trouble."  
"But..." Luke tried to press his luck.  
"No buts. Now come inside Luke." With that the two disappeared out of sight from their watchman.   
Obi Wan watched intently; the warm desert air whipped at his hair and beard that had begun to turn white with age, or stress, or both. Qui Gon appeared next to him on top of the cliff. "He grows stronger in the force everyday." Obi Wan commented to his friend.   
"We need him Obi Wan, to ensure our future." The ghost replied.   
"All we can do is wait..." Obi Wan faced his former master. "And hope." With that Obi Wan Kenobi returned to his house to wait for the day when it was finally the time when the Jedi would return, but until then he had to remain...alone.   
The End! 


End file.
